kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Account
An Account is the means by which a user is identified on Kongregate. It holds all the information about the user's profile, avatar, points, badges, awards such as Kongpanions or Kongai cards, highscores, social activities such as friends added, fans, forum posts, game comments, uploaded games, and any silences or bans the user may have received. Accounts do not save any game progress or save-files, as these are stored locally on your computer. Each account must have a unique username for identifying the account. __TOC__ Registering Kongregate boasts about having the "fastest signup in the world". There are two ways of creating an account. You can register using an e-mail address or simply connect with Facebook and tie your account together with your Facebook account. Registering with an e-mail account requires you to choose a username and password, as well as put in a birth date to verify that you are over the age of 13. Registering does not require you to validate the e-mail address in any way, nor are there limitations of how many accounts can be registered to the same e-mail address. Each account's username has to be unique and is used to identify the account, both in chat rooms and the forums. Levels Kongregate has a system of points, which are "experience" awarded for performing certain on-site actions. These points contribute to the level of a registered account, up to the maximum level of 75. A user's level will be displayed as a number next to their username in the chat. There are several ways to gain points on Kongregate, such as rating games or user-created levels within games, earning badges, uploading games, completing quests (consisting of sets of badges), and completing challenges. There is currently no way to spend points and only provides bragging rights, similar to Xbox Live Gamerscore or PSN Trophies. Profiles Every account has a profile page where a user may post information about themselves and choose an avatar picture. If a user is a moderator, admin or developer which has uploaded a game, the information will be on the profile page. This page also holds an overview over a user's activity on the site, both the game activity and the social activity. The user may choose which of these activities will show up in the activity feed that takes up a large portion of the profile page. Kong plus members get a background for their profile. Social activities Besides the large activity feed, the profile page also contains an overview of a user's forum posts, game comments, friends and fans. A user may add any amount of other users as their friends and this does not require reciprocity. If a user added as a friend is in a chat room, the friends list will have a link to their current game and chat room. If any user adds you as a friend, they will be in your list of fans. In your friends list, there is a star next to the users that are both your friends and your fans, meaning you both added each other as friends. Any registered user may leave messages on another user's profile. Shouts are public messages from another user that will show up on the activity feed on the profile of the user who receives the message. Other users may reply to this message even if they were not the original sender of the shout and these replies will also show up in the feed. A user may also leave private messages on a user's profile that only the recipient will be able to view. Game activities The overview of a user's game activities include a user's points, level, badges and other awards, such as Kongai cards, Kongpanions, quest medals and raffle contests. There is a comprehensive list of completed badges sorted by difficulty. A user can also add selected games to their favorite list or to a playlist of games to play at a later time. There is an overview of the Badge of the Day for the entire week and which Kongpanion is awarded for getting them, but this section is only showed if you are logged in to the account whose profile you are viewing. Chat An account is required for talking in any of Kongregate's chat rooms. Your appearance and activity in chat is tied to your account. The username, avatar and level is displayed in the chat list. There are also icons if you're a moderator, admin or developer, as well as an icon if you have Kong Plus. If a user misbehaves in chat and is silenced or banned, these punishments are tied to the specific account. The people you see at the top are you, then admins and moderators, then alphabetically. Category:Technical Information